Q
Q&A October 1st Dev Responces SNAKE WING: who gets the WMT bonus? Synap: The WMT bonus is for players who played WMT at any point, not just currently. ANTONY: Guild war matching Synap: We are interested in developing a guild matching queue system. This will generalize the system a bit to improve competition of matchups and ensure that matchmaking times are never too long. We have this system designed, but it will take a while to implement and fully test. We’re hoping for it to be out for either the next war or the one after that. Rocknrolla why is there SP choke? Synap: On the one hand, we don’t want players to get all of the content too quickly, because then there is no sense of progression and gameplay becomes rapidly stale. On the other hand, we recognize that SP is so hard to acquire that it limits high end deck composition strategy. There is a middle ground. We intend to significantly improve gold earning rates during additional special limited time events. Our goal is to continue to keep gold tied to activity, obviously ideally in an engaging and fun way. [when asked again} We may increase this (sp) gradually, so it doesn't break the economy. Chaos sorcerer Where is my inventory space you promised a month ago Synap: I will try to get this in within the next two weeks. Brookie new projects? Synap: The next two features we’re planning: -PvP revamp (still needs plenty of design rework) -“Campaigns” – collections of missions that must be completed together, and introduces card death for the duration of the campaign. This will require additional cards beyond just your normal deck – something along the lines of a “sideboard” for those familiar with the CCG term. aaDrummer Daily quests? Synap We like the Daily Quest idea (especially after I’ve been playing too much Destiny lately) but it’s low on our priority list compared to several other issues brought up here. Corylp Any idea when new mutant missions will be released? Will you do multiple at once or roll them out one at a time? Synap Most likely all at once Fatboyonadiet we don't like Refills Synap We do not plan on dropping the refills, but we do hope to continue improving the feature through polish and balance. TheMaWaLa Get rid of Legendary teir in Reinforce tab Synap Yes, we will remove this in an upcoming patch. I agree that it’s confusing. CeaulinMeaulin Public testing? Synap: We do not currently have the scale to have a public test realm, which is common for larger games like WoW. We think it’d be awesome (hey, free testing!) but again, we are a relatively small team still trying to scale up to needs of Tyrant. RobertF Will FaceBook players get WMT PAck synap We are discussing how to do this with Kongregate. There is interest in both sides (and we certainly would love it) but there may be ToS issues with it on Facebook’s side. StoicCrane Equipment? synap We’ve discussed equipment and it’s a very long-term feature we’re interested in. It requires a LOT (a LOOOOT) of design choices so it’s something for much later in the roadmap. xX_ando_Xx More purchasable energy upgrades? Synap It’s very likely additional energy upgrades will be available over time. zephy84 Start brawls at 15/25? Synap Yes. I’ll have to see what we can do on our side but it’s certainly technically feasible. -------------------------- egore1 secret? Synap The “secret” was honestly just a poorly worded patch note that made it in without my verifying it :) It referred to some feature that didn’t live up to the silly mysterious hype in said patch note. I don’t even remember what it was to be honest. I apologize for that :) ---------------------- AAADrummer Multiple Deck presets? SynapYeah multiple deck presets is something we want to do. We have the functionality already half developed, hidden away in the deepest code dungeons. Soon we’ll finish it up and bring those in. TheM4gn1ficen7 Free Wbs? We do not currently have plans for this, but I certainly understand the motivation. We’ll discuss with our team. I’m sure that’s a horribly weak answer, but it’s obviously a huge change and it’s not something I’m comfortable making a decision on during a 1hour sprint Q&A :) Clasam Card variety for competition? synap We are always, always trying to have a wideopen array of playable cards. It’s better for everybody. It’s also not easy, but we’ve recently made significant improvements to our own internal metagame tracking tools, which is helping us look at how players play on a VERY large scale. That’s being incorporated into our design process more and more, and we’re hoping that will help improve the overall metagame. funkadunkle Are new mutants easier than old mutants? synap It’s a little hard to predict the actual balance (simulators are only half the story) but the target balance is somewhere between the first two mutants. fatboyonadiet How to make Raids more community oriented synap I don’t know yet. We’ve discussed some crazy ideas (sharing guild member decks partially) but have not yet found one that really ties it in. We may also try some more time-specific effects like players activating a time-limited “bomb” that reduces enemy defenses and increases damage for bursts. bierbrand logging in every 25 mins for arena Synap We recognize that this isn’t ideal. Yeah, it should be a goal for whatever pvp revamp we design.